pokebeachfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:SigmaAlphaThree
Sigma you really have to come online right now. Also when you do, check shadowzdabest. "oh RIGHT WHT WHAT? THE MIVE" - (talk) 16:33, July 20, 2014 (UTC) Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:KniroAndTito3915 page. If you need help, read through our help pages or contact a . If there are no active admins here, stop by Community Central and check out our forums. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Lastly, check out the Wikia Video Library, where you can find premium licensed videos to add to the wiki. All of these links are a great way to start exploring Wikia. Happy editing, Rappy 4187 (help forum | blog) 23:01, July 21, 2014 (UTC) Did anything creepy happen while I was gone? By the way, THAT GIRL WAS NOTHING LIKE HOW MY MOM DESCRIBED HER. We did nothing except stand in the kitchen for a good fifteen minutes, then we watched Avatar, then we did nothing and then I just walked home, then Elias was blocking my driveway so I had to walk through the bush. yay. "oh RIGHT WHT WHAT? THE MIVE" - (talk) 23:04, July 21, 2014 (UTC) OOOOH GOD I SAW THAT COMMENT BUT IT WAS ON RIVER'S PAGE I THINK SO I THOUGHT HE WAS TALKING TO KFG but yeah she had like died red har and short shorts and tank top thang, it was... oh! and we didn't say like anything to eachother it was really boring do you want to go in the AOC chat? by the way I like how we're discussing this on some random abandoned wiki "oh RIGHT WHT WHAT? THE MIVE" - (talk) 23:09, July 21, 2014 (UTC) are you actually walking your dogs "oh RIGHT WHT WHAT? THE MIVE" - (talk) 00:53, July 22, 2014 (UTC) Do you want to go to the other chat again? Or do you mean "I am now" as in you're going to walk them now? "oh RIGHT WHT WHAT? THE MIVE" - (talk) 01:19, July 22, 2014 (UTC) GOD DANG IT MY INTERNET CUT OUT I KNEW YOU WERE GOING TO GO TO SLEEP WHEN I WAS GONE SNOOOOORT "oh RIGHT WHT WHAT? THE MIVE" - (talk) 05:22, July 23, 2014 (UTC) EDIT: MY GOD THIS IS GETTING INTENSE THE ONE TOLD THE OTHER THAT HE WAS GETTING ANNOYED WITH HIM IF YOU KNOW WHAT I MEAN "oh RIGHT WHT WHAT? THE MIVE" - (talk) 05:26, July 23, 2014 (UTC) yeah sure, let's go "oh RIGHT WHT WHAT? THE MIVE" - (talk) 05:32, July 23, 2014 (UTC) Huh? What? Did you see that blog post? "oh RIGHT WHT WHAT? THE MIVE" - (talk) 06:06, July 23, 2014 (UTC) Yeah we were talking about it on the stream Zy wanted to delete it WE MOVED TO GET AWAY FROM THE DRAMA BUT NOW SNORT "oh RIGHT WHT WHAT? THE MIVE" - (talk) 06:18, July 23, 2014 (UTC) Yeah I don't even know...honestly we should probably just leave it but snort And yeah it is, but it's not live "oh RIGHT WHT WHAT? THE MIVE" - (talk) 06:31, July 23, 2014 (UTC) I guess, I mean you can say something if you want but I don't know. ADMIT UR LUV <3 wh- Yeah, and it's only the three of us. Snegon. SNAEGON. WE'RE STILL LOOKING AT RANDOM SNORT CHARACTERS AND STUFF fun fact: yo mom "oh RIGHT WHT WHAT? THE MIVE" - (talk) 06:39, July 23, 2014 (UTC) YOU KNOW YOU LOVE IT!11!!11! Yeah that's true...maybe do it in the morning if you do? I dunno. mommaire. BUT YEAH THERE HAS BEEN A LOT...THE RANDOM CRUSH, NOW THIS, GODDD LIKE WHAT IS EVEN and it's all based on 111 too isn't it, snort YEAAAH "oh RIGHT WHT WHAT? THE MIVE" - (talk) 06:47, July 23, 2014 (UTC)